The hardest thing to say is sorry Peter oneshot
by Miyu101
Summary: "You haven't called me Pete in a long time." "Peter I am sorry I..." What happens when the love of your life is sad and mad? For Peter it feels like death. Peter/oc


**I made this as a thank-you and a Christmas Present for Saywhaaaat518. I really appreciate how you have helped me and Nikki with our story and I hope you like this:)**

This goes along with our fan-sub of the Chronicles of Narnia...If you like this read the bottom of the story:)

DISCLAIMER:I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia (I do own Allie, Ashley, Harmony, and Jake)...All rights go to C.S. Lewis

* * *

**(Allie)**

I was walking with Edmund. The two of us had just gotten out of training my arms were throbbing. Edmund and I were pretty good friends. Ashley was stuck with Lucy going on a trip to be a diplomat. Ashley hated those things. Luckily I came down with a cold and was not able to leave the castle. I was just able to get out of bed.

"you know Peter was worried about you."Ed said

"Peter worried?"I asked

Edmund laughed and said:

"You make it sound like he is cold and heartless."

I looked at Edmund. I still couldn't think that Peter would yell at me like that.

"He didn't mean to yell we all were tired and ready for a long rest."Edmund said

"Still...I didn't even know I did anything wrong."I replied

Edmund chuckled.

"Thats it about Pete. You think you are not doing anything wrong and he will find something you are doing wrong."Edmund said

The reason why Edmund and I are having this conversation and why I am not with Peter is because...well...about two weeks ago Peter,Edmund,and I had got called into battle. The three of us, it sucked. We had promised to take Lucy and Ashley out to look at the waterfall that Peter and I had found to let Ashley draw it. When we made it into battle Peter, Edmund, and I got separated from each other. If it wasn't for Edmund I wouldn't be walking with him. I was focusing on another dwarf when another one got behind me. I could hold both of them off then a third one came. I thought I was going crazy. Then one took a swipe at my leg. It worked my legs were cut. I fell to the ground in pain. I w as still holding my own. Just then a fourth one was going to jump in then I heard someone yell my name. It was Edmund he took care of two of them and I took care of two. Edmund helped me up right as Peter came. He yelled at me calling me stupid for not noticing I was in a trap and that I could have got myself and Edmund hurt. Luckily my best buddie Edmund came to my rescue saying, it didn't matter we were family and that's what family does look after each other. So that's what happened and I haven't talked to Peter since then. Edmund says I am being a little bit of a prat but he understands.

"Edmund what would you do?"I asked

He was about to say something when I held my hand up.

"Wait why am I asking you...All you will tell me is that I nee to talk to Pete!"I said

Soon we heard a laugh and someone said:

"You haven't called me Pete in a while."

We both turned around to see Peter. The one person I didn't want to see. I'm not mad at Peter he was right and so was Edmund. If I had been paying attention I wouldn't have fell in that trap, but Edmund and I had each others backs. Edmund was going to walk off, but I gave him a look that said 'Please get me out of this.' Edmund owed me, I didn't tell Ashley about who spilled all her new paints Susan got her...(that's a whole other story.). Edmund sighed then said:

"Peter why don't we go train some!"

Edmund went pushing Peter away. I loved Edmund I wish I had a brother like him. I used this time to sneak away only to get caught by Susan.

"You know he was going to apologize!"she said

I turned to face her.

"so...I don't want to hear it."I said

Susan looked at me confused.

"Why not?"she asked

"Because, I don't want to have to say he was right..That ego of his might go threw the roof!"I said

Susan laughed and said...

"You know he said the exact same thing about you. Yet he is willing to apologize to you."

I sighed then I walked off saying I would think about it. I heard Susan laughing as I walked to my room. I made it to my room finally and walked in. Although my bed was calling I walked to the window to see Peter and Edmund practicing. Poor Ed, I sent him to get his butt beat. I noticed Jake on my bed. He looked at me confused then asked

"Why are you running from your king?"

I sighed,

"Susan talked to you?"I asked

"Yes, what is it that bothers you..The fact that he is the only guy that has ever yelled at you?"

"No, its the fact that he was right. I was being stupid!"I said

Jake looked at me confused. I knew what he was thinking I would never say someone was right or I was being stupid to their face. Jake smiled well the best a dog can do. I slide down to the floor and I pulled my legs into my chest. I thought of the face Peter had when he said I hadn't called him Pete in a while. That face hurt me to the bone. I love Pete, I cared for him with all my heart, but I was scared. Peter. Peter was the first person I met in Narnia. He protected me and saved me from the wolf that wanted to kill me. He saved me from drowning when I was saving Hope..It was then I realized that he was always saving me, so was Edmund. Just like Edmund was always saving me with Peter, Peter and Edmund were always saving Ashley also. I heard Jake jump off the bed then I heard the door crack open.

"Great even my own guardian doesn't want to be with me."I said

**(Peter)**

I was walking back to the castle with Ed.

"She said that?"I asked

Ed only nodded his head.

"She wants to apologize but she knows you were right and she doesn't want to get yelled at again."

I bit my lip. I shouldn't have yelled at her. Soon I saw Jake walking alone, not only that but he was walking to us. He stopped and waited for Ed and I to make it to the castle.

"Hello Jake were is Allie?"Ed asked

"In her room."Jake said

"Kicked you out has she?"Ed teased

"Is there something wrong?"I asked

Jake looked at me and Ed then said:

"My king must all ready know what is wrong. There is no time. Go Peter she is in her room."

I took off running. I was halfway there when I heard crying. I knew who was crying it wasn't Susan or Lu, or even Ashley. I walked into the room to see Allie. She was sitting on the floor crying I closed the door and walked over and sat beside her. She stopped crying and then they turned to sniffles.

"Peter..no..Pete, I'm sorry..."Allie said

I looked at her for a moment. Was she serious she hasn't done anything wrong I have!

"Why are you apologizing?"I asked

"Because I am always getting into trouble and you or Ed have to come-"

I cut her off by pressing my lips on hers. She was confused for a moment and to tell you the truth I was to. I was about to pull away and apologize when I felt her kiss back. I picked her up and sat her in my lap wrapping my arms around her torso and she wrapped hers around my neck. She ran her fingers threw my hair. I didn't want to stop but I chose to.

"Allie, I should also say i'm sorry."I said

She laid her head down on my chest.

"It's okay Pete.."she said

I felt my heart skip a beat then I looked down and she was asleep. Ed said she had been training none stop since our fight. Soon Jake walked in and laid down beside us. He shot a look at me.

"What?"I asked

"I think I have to start to like you against my will!"Jake said

"Why?"I asked

"You are the first person to ever say that she was wrong and she except it."Jake said

I sighed then looked at the sleeping girl in my arms.

"Jake lets be friends for her sake at least."I said

"Deal, but I am not calling you your majesty I have a rep to keep!"

I laughed, I got up and laid Allie in her bed. Then I laid down beside her. Jake laid in the bed that was Mr. Tumnus and Lu had made. I felt like this is were I needed to be.

* * *

If you liked this then leave us a review.. and tell us because then we will post the story:) Nikki and I are writing an Edmund & Ashley one-shot so please send us some reviews:)


End file.
